Week at the Kamiya
by Genevieve
Summary: Izzy stays at the the Kamiya for one week because it's his parents anniversary. There Kari learns a bit more about Izzy.
1. The Arrival (1)

Ok second fanfic.I know I did alot of mistakes in my first story, and a lot of word repetition and other stuff. But keep in mind that one of the reason i'm doing this, is to ameliorate my english (french is my mother tongue). Second reason i'm doing this it's because it's FUN.  
  
Here is the time setting : November first 1999 (meaning about 2 months after the digiworld)  
  
Caracteres Ages  
Izzy-10  
Kari-9  
Tai-14  
Sora-14  
Matt-14  
Mimi-12  
Joe-16  
TK-7  
(don't worry Yaoi haters there is none of it here)  
  
Disclaimer: *Geneviève is standing on a sky-scaper with a microphone. Ear percing mal ajusted sonds come out of the gigantic speaker. See poeple turning their heads. Birds start to fly away and she begins to speak* Attention every body. I do NOT own Digimon.They are own by SABAN (and other people)So nobody sue me !* She starting to walk away. And we see a couple of lawyers talking. Let's go see what they are saying shall we?  
  
Lawyer #1: Darn Can't sue her!  
Lawyer #2: Ohh, yes we can.  
Lawyers#1:Really? How?  
Lawyer #2:She took the lottery advertisment.  
Lawyer#1: That so true. ^_^. Can I have her cat Kino?  
Lawyer#2:Sure, I'll take her other cat Lucky.  
Geneviève: What your gonna take my Cats??!!  
  
*Geneviève is seen running quickly back to the microphone *"I don't own the lottery advertisment, so you two lawyers shut up so the readers can go and read the story!"* said a really mad Geneviève.   
  
Lawyer#1: Darn , no cats!  
Lawyer#2: Lucky would have done a fine fur hat. :(   
  
o_0 Euhh.... On with the story  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Week at the Kamiya:The arrival (1)  
  
Izzy was setting at the dinner table , his head resting on his hand wating and looking at the door. Keys could be heard and he saw the doornob slowly turning. He say his farther coming in holding his suitcase. Izzy gaze fowolled his father has he put his coat at the usual place he put it, on the coat hangner. Finally Mr.Izumi looked at his son curiosity ,who was still looking at him.  
  
"What is it Izzy?Something wrong?" asked his dad a bit worried by is son's behavior."Nothing's wrong , just wondering" Izzy responced a bit distant. His dad was not beliving that there nothing wrong so he asked an obvious question. "Wondering about what Izzy?"  
  
"Ohh , just wondering what you are going to do this weekend for your fiftteenth Annirversary, that's all" said Izzy flatly. "What, wha..W..HAT!" Said his father as he remembered. "I didn't plan anything, I totally forgot!"With that Izzy produce a small satisfaction grin.  
  
"You know Mom is going to by pretty disapointed that you forgot'' said Izzy moking is dad.   
  
'He got something plan,I know you got something plan Izzy' tought his dad. Mr.Izumi got to his knees and begged "Izzy, what do you have planed,tell me, you are killing me!"  
  
Izzy got up and put a conforting hand on his father shoulder " Don't worry, unlike you , I remember special events"Said Izzy know with a very big smiled on his face.Izzy went to his room and came back with something that look like a panflet. His dad slowly got up and looked at Izzy who was opening an envolope that he hadden't seen.  
  
"What is that?" asked Izzy's dad when he saw him pull out two rectangular piece of white papper with some writting on it. "Plan tickets, of course" said Izzy not really caring for his father reaction "you are going to go to Hawaii for your fiftteenth Anniversary. You will be staying a four star hotel call 'the dream come true' or for your case it would be 'thank god there was one room left and my wife won't kill' "  
  
"Izzy , I don't know what to say" said his father chocked in emmotion that his son went trow so much trouble.That's when he remember what Izzy said, that he was going to be gone for a week, what will he do for work, but the most important was what Izzy going to do.He much to young to stay a home alone.  
  
"Anyway Dad, I sent a e-mail to your boss and he said it was OK if you some time off. He said that with all the extra hours you do you should take two weeks off" joked Izzy as he broke trow his father strain of tought.  
  
"But what about you Izzy? You can't stay alone."said Mr.Izumi awaiting his son's anwser for his biggest conserne. "Dad , do you really think I would forget about me?" Izzy said a bit annoyed "I talk to one of my friend, Taichi Kamiya, you know the guy with the messy brown hair and goggles. Anyway I told him that I needed a place to stay for a week because you were going away. He said he asked his mother. The only thing left to do, is for you to go to the phone and call Ms.Kamiya and confirm my staying" finish Izzy.  
  
His dad looked a him then at the phone. He walking towards it and started to compose the number of the Kamiya residence.  
  
*RING*RING*  
"Yes Hello, Kasumi Kamiya speaking" said a soft voice.  
"Oh, Hello , this is Kojiro Izumi, Izzy's father. Anyways my son said that your son said he asked you to know if you could take care of Izzy for a week. Well I just wanted to confirme to you that it's this weekend" Said Kojiro. "Yes I know and the kids are glad that's his coming"said the soft voice.  
~~~~~~~~~  
*in the background*  
"Oh great Izzy actually coming, I don't even know a thing about him, exept that he likes computers" said an exaperated Kari. "Why did you said yes to him?" "What esle could I say ,' I don't know Izzy, your like a total stanger?' I mean I can't say that!"said Tai to Kari low enought so that his mother didn't hear him. "Beside it's only a week, a week past pretty quickly, and he will probably stay on is laptop the whole time his here" "Yeah you right" signed Kari.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ok thanks Ms.Kamiya , we will bring Izzy sunday night"said Mr.Izumi.  
"Good, I hope you have lots of fun there, wow going to Hawaii, you know my husband frogot about our fiftteenth Anniversary.I wish he where more considerent''said Ms.Kamiya a bit mad. "Euhh, anyway see ya sunday night."  
nervously responded Mr.Izumi then he hang up.   
  
  
SUNDAY NIGHT  
at the Kamiya 9:00  
  
Izzy, his mom and his dad were outside of the Kamiya residence. Mr.Izumi was the one knocked on the door. "Hello, I was getting a bit worried"  
said Ms.Kamiya has she open the door. "I'm sorry it's my fault i'm just worried about leaving like this" responded Ms.Izumi. "Put your worries a side, Izzy going to be fine with us" said Ms.Kamiya.  
  
"Mom, don't worry ,I mean she live with Tai her whole life and the apparment building didn't blow up. And you should be having fun now right? Every thing is gonna be fine. Now you have my e-mail adress right? If Dad's bugging you you tell me ok?" said Izzy has if he were the parent. This made is Dad chucked a bit and he said "Don't worry Izzy I want bug your mother,I'll just be nasty'' and he gave a little wink.  
  
Izzy simply rool is eyes as did is mother. "Well I hate to break this, but it's past 9:00 and I do think that Izzy got school tomorrow.You go to the same school as Kari right? So I expect you to sleep a the same time. I hope there's no probleme with that."  
  
"No, not at I usually go to bed arond that time. But hum..Where is my bed?" said Izzy wondering if he was going to sleep on the floor. "Oh, you will be sleeping in Tai's bed'' Izzy was about to ask where would Tai sleep but she saw this and answer is quetion. ''Tai will be sleeping on the floor''  
  
"Well it's seem that every thing is ok, so we should be going" Said Mr.Izumi. "Yes your right" anwsered his wife. She bet down and give a little kiss on Izzy forhead. She looked back Ms.Kamiya and said "Thanks for whatching him.'' And with that she and here husband left.  
  
"Well Izzy , you should get ready to go to bed now'' Izzy nodded and entered the appartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of part one.  
It wasn't really long I know.  
Anyway you do you think?  
Was It better than the first?Worse?  
Please tell , and there are gonna be more chapters. (Week at Kamiya: Monday)ect  
  
Also I'm looking for someone who may help me in my english (By that I mean editing My work) Say it in your review or e-mail me .  
  
Well that all  
  
-Geneviève  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Monday (2)

Ok this is the second chapter. It would propably be best if you go read  
the first chapter, Week at the Kamiya:The Arrival (1). Anyway if you saw the   
Resumé you know a bit of what's going to happen. But not to worry. TK/Kari   
,Izzy/Mimi fans or anything else, this is not a romance. If it was it would   
be in romance, right?Besides I think that they are a bit too young.  
  
Now here is the school system. I am using this method , because it's the method I'm used to. It's starts out with Kindergarden. After that it's   
primary school. There are six grades in primary school :1,2,3,4,5 and 6.   
After primary there is secondary school. There are 5 grades: secI, secII,   
secIII, secIV and secV. Hope I didn't lose anyone. And of course there is   
College and University after.  
  
Now here is the age and grade of everybody  
TK- 7 years old and he is in first grade.  
Kari-9 years old and she is third grade.  
Izzy-10 years old and he is in fourth grade.  
Mimi-12 years old and she is in fifth grade. (She got held back 2 years.)  
Tai, Matt, and Sora- 14 and they are all in secIII.  
Joe-16 has finished school (for now)  
  
Now I know these are not the real ages, and the grades I gave them don't   
actually fit but I decided what I want. You came flame If you want , I don't   
care. And one last thing: primary school starts at 8:00 am and finishes at   
3:30 PM. And secondary school starts at 9:00 am and finishes at 4:15 PM.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, they are owned by Saban (and other   
people). I do not make any profit out of this. I do this for my own   
amusement and those of others who read this.  
  
Time setting: November 2nd (about two months after Digimon 01.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Week at the Kamiya: Monday (2)  
  
-6:00 am-  
  
*Bip Bip Bip~Bip Bip Bip~Bip Bi-*  
  
"OK, ok i'm up, i'm up." said a sleepy Izzy to his digital wrist-watch which   
he cut the alarm off. He got up from 'his' bed and quietly went to the door   
trying not to wake up Tai who was sleeping a couple of feet away, with a   
teddy bear as a pillow and a very small blanket. When he got out of the room   
he closed the door as silently as possible.  
  
"Up already?" said a very suprised voice. Izzy jumped at the loudness of the   
voice and turned around to see a ready to go to work M.Kamiya. "You know you   
are pretty early, usually Kari wakes up at 7 o'clock. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh no, everythings fine, I just had to wake up early because I have   
to..euh.. help the teacher at school" said Izzy with a hint of nervousness   
in his voice.  
  
"All right if you say so. By the way I don't know if Kasumi got the time to   
tell you yesterday, but we are both working late tonight and Tai's got a   
soccer pratice just after school. But don't worry , Kari's got a spare key   
to the appartment so you won't be locked outside, " finished M.Kamiya as he   
prepared to leave.  
  
"Thank you for your concern, I'll be alright." When Izzy was sure that   
M.Kamiya left, he quickly got dressed and left the appartment before anyone   
else had time to see him.  
  
*~(school passed, nothing interesting happens so I'm skipping it)~*  
  
-6:00 pm-  
  
*Bzzzzzz~Bzzzzzzzzzzzz*  
  
"Who is it ?" Kari asked as she push the intercom who let's people into   
appartments building.  
  
"It's Izzy, can you let me come up?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
She let go of the intercom , went to unlock the door for him, and return to   
her TV show. Izzy entered as quietly as he could so he wouldn't attract   
unwanted attention from Kari, but sadly he failed.  
  
"Why are you so late?" she said still looking at the TV screen.  
  
"I had stuff to do" Izzy responded extremely fast.  
  
"Stuff? What kind of stuff?" She finally turned her gaze from the TV set to   
Izzy whom was trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh nothing of grand importance, anyway I wouldn't want to be impolite , but   
i'm famished , is there anything to eat?"  
  
"Yeah theres some left-overs in the microwave. I already ate seeing that   
you were not coming because of some stuff and..." She trailed off seeing   
that Izzy was in the kitchen heating up his food.  
  
"Sorry, but were you saying something Kari?" Said a not too sorry Izzy who   
was more concerned about his food.  
  
"Yeah but you weren't listening."  
  
"No I was just talking to myself" She returned herself to the TV but seeing   
that her show was over she got up and want to her room. "I'm going to do my   
homework.'' She said as she left.  
  
When she finally finished her homework she went to the living room and   
started to mutter things about schoolwork under her breath.  
  
''I don't get it, school only started a month ago, so why do I have a ton of   
work? I don't see Izzy doing his homework, by the way where is Izzy? I don't   
see him anywhere."  
  
She looked in the kitchen and seeing that he was not there she called his   
name. " Izzy? IZZY! Where are you?!"  
  
"What do you want?" Said a voice she cleary regconised being the one she was   
looking for. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm outside" Kari went outside but the only thing she saw was a table and   
her cat sleeping in the corner.  
  
"Where outside? I don't see yo--Ahh!" she yelped has she saw Izzy upside   
down hanging from the roof.  
"What are you doing on the roof?! Are you trying to give me an heart   
attack?"  
  
"Ok I know that was a figure of speech ,but you can't have an herat attack ,   
you're too young. And as to what i'm doing on the roof, well it's clearly   
obvious that i'm talking to you."  
  
"Let me rephrase that, WHY are you on the roof?" Said Kari almost on the   
verge of a nervous break-down.  
  
"Well there is pratically no cloud in the sky so i'm able to see the stars   
perfectly" And with that his head disappeared from the roof top as quickly   
as it had appeared.  
  
"Izzy i'm not finished talking to you! Tell me at least how you were able to   
climb up."  
  
"Fine, i'll tell you but you've got to promise not to tell anyone. I really   
don't want your parents telling mine that I climb on the roof of an   
appartment building so I could do some star gazing"  
  
"I promise I won't tell anyone" She looked up at Izzy as sincere as one   
could get.  
  
"Ok first you put one foot on the table, then you put the other on the rail,   
when you are sure that you are balanced, place your foot on the brick thats   
sticking out of the construction. Propel yourself upwards and I'll pull you   
in.'' Explained Izzy.  
  
Kari slowly climbed on the table , then she placed her other foot on the   
rail as he explained. Finally she put her foot on the brick he mentioned and   
he did what he said he would. Izzy caught a hold of her hand and pulled her   
up.When she regained her composure from stepping across the void she looked   
at the sky...  
  
"Wow ,up here we can see a lot of stars. Izzy do you know any of the   
constallations?"  
  
"To be honest, I don't know any of them."  
  
"You don't know any of them?" Said a surprised Kari because she thought   
that Izzy knew everything , or at least knew everything he was interested   
in.  
  
"You seem suprised. I'm wrong with my intuiation?"  
  
"You are right, you always seem to know everything . It took me by suprise   
that you didn't know. But tell me why are you looking at the stars?" Asked   
Kari  
  
"It lets me think about things without having more things to think about."  
  
"Euhh...ok..What are you thinking about?"  
  
Izzy sat down and looked at the sky dreamily. Kari sat next to him wating   
for him to answer her question.She looked at the sky , and that's when he   
finally spoke up.  
  
"My Masterpiece"  
  
"Your Masterpiece? What is your Masterpiece?"  
  
"My parent's fiftenth wedding Anniversary, I'm the one who planned   
everything, I knew my dad would forget. I wonder If they're having fun.." He   
trailed off has he heard a car pull in.He got up and looked down. "Hey isn't   
that Tai who is coming back from soccer practice?"  
  
"You're right, we should get down , I don't think he'll be very happy   
seeing that I'm on the roof. He'll probably tell my parents who would tell   
yours."  
  
Izzy helped Kari get up and went on to the side of the roof . He put one   
foot on the same brick who helped him climb up.He quickly place his other   
foot on the rail and jump on the balcony.  
  
Thats how I climb down?, I was wondering how I'd be able to do it.Thought   
Kari as Izzy dusted himself from the dirt on the roof. Kari silently put   
her foot on the same brick as Izzy had, and moved to put her other foot on   
the rail. Her foot slipped and she began to fall from the tenth story   
appartment building. She would of, if Izzy hadn't turned around in time to   
catch her by the waist and stopping her fall.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked a concerned Izzy, as she regained herself bit by bit.  
  
"Yeah , yeah i'm fine. Shaken but fine. Thanks for saving me."  
  
"It was nothing, besides I was the one who put you in danger.I shoudn't have   
shown you how to climb up , or at least I should have shown you how to   
safely get down."  
  
"Don't blame yourself Izz--"  
  
"Hey you guys , what are you doing outside?It's almost 9 o'clock. If Mom   
sees you guys, she's gonna be mad."  
  
They both turned around to see a very dirty Tai holding a soccer ball under   
his arm waiting for an answer from one of them, especially from Izzy,   
thinking he was the one responsible of keeping his little sister awake.That   
wasn't far from the truth, that is if Izzy hadn't lied to him.  
  
"Oh, we we're going to get prepared, it's only that Kari wanted to..to "  
  
He looked around to see if there was something that could help him. Fortualy   
he did.  
  
"Present to me her cat ...hum.."  
  
"Meow"  
  
Izzy looked at his feet and there was Kari's cat looking straight at him.   
"Meeko, that's right; her cat Meeko."  
Said Izzy looking at Tai to see if he was still blaming him. But instead of   
the angry glare, he was rolling his eyes and then sighed."  
  
"Kari and her cat,phff"  
  
"And what does that mean!?" said a now provoked Kari.  
  
"Nothing, nothing... just saying you love you cat too much." Tai said has he   
slowly backed away.  
  
"Why you.. argh, just go take a shower, your filthy."  
  
"Very well your Highness, me and my filth shall leave you alone"  
  
Tai left but not before bowing to Kari of course to make is statement clear.  
  
"What was that?" asked a very perplexed Izzy "You guys never fight."  
  
"We fight a bit, we have to or else we would kill each other if we kept it   
inside. That what I call sibling love. Anyway Izzy I coudn't have asked you   
while Tai was here , but how did you know Meeko's name?I never told you--"  
  
"Kids it's 9:15, I don't want you to have a bad habit but you really should   
go to sleep" Said Ms. Kamiya whom had just came back from working.  
  
"Of course Ms. Kamiya , we we're on our way."Izzy quickly said and left,   
avoiding yet other question that he didn't want to answer from Kari.  
  
"Great, and me who thought this would be boring, and now I know a bit more   
about Izzy and i'm probably going to know more once i'm able to find out the   
things he's hiding from me." thought Kari.  
  
And with that she left to prepare herself to go to bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter 2.  
  
So what do you think? Did you like?Are you curiouse to know why Izzy was late?  
You will get the answer in Week at the Kamiya: Tuesday (3)  
  
And Finally I would like to thank loco nick (my editor) because without him, you couldn't read this. (Well you could, exepte there would be A LOT of mistakes.)   
  
Well that's all for now, and I hope you review it because I love knowing what you think about it.  
  
-Geneviève   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Tuesday (3)

OK 3rd part. Hope it will satisfy everybody who was wondering what Izzy was   
hiding.  
  
I'm not going to put the ages this time because only one days past. If you   
want to know them return to the others chapters to see.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, they are owned by Saban (and other  
people). I do not make any profit out of this. I do this for my own  
amusement and those of others who read this.  
  
Time setting: November 3rd 1999 (I decided to put the year too.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Week at the Kamiya: Tuesday (3)  
  
-6:00 am-  
-Bip Bip Bip~Bip Bip Bip~Bip Bip Bip~ BIPBIPBIPBIBIP-  
  
"OK shutup already, I'm awake." Izzy said to his watch as he cut the alarm   
off. He got out of bed as he had the day before, except this time he didn't   
do it as silently.  
  
"OUCH!" Izzy yelled as his toe hit the foot of the bed. He quickly closed   
his mouth and put a hand over it to stop another yell come out. He glanced   
around the room. Tai hadn't moved a muscle, Kari however was sitting on her   
bed looking straight at him.  
  
"Are you OK Izzy?" she asked, trying not to yawn.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, go back to sleep" Izzy whispered as he tried to ignore the   
pain in his foot.  
  
"You may be fine but your toe isn't. It's starting to bleed. Come on, I'll   
go and clean it up before it becomes infected." She said as she climbed down   
from her bunk. "Come on now, the rubbing alcohol is in the bathroom. "She   
said as she dragged Izzy to the bathroom.  
  
She pulled down the toilet seat cover and motioned to Izzy to sit down on   
it .Izzy hesitantly looked at the seat, and then sighed and finally sat   
down. The pain was almost unbearable.  
  
"Good, this will only take a sec." Kari said as she search the bathroom   
cabinet for the disinfectant. She took a cotton tissue and put a few drops   
of alcohol on it. She bent down and was about to put it on when she said  
  
"This is going to sting a bit."  
  
She started to clean the small cut. Izzy winced in pain.  
  
"Tell me Izzy, why are you so early? And while I'm on the subject of time,   
why were you so late yesterday? Are you going to be late tonight? And what   
about tomorrow and the rest of the week?." She said as she finished cleaning   
the wound and put a bandage on it.  
  
"Yes I'm going to be late for the rest of the week," He said has he got up.   
He took a second to examine the bandage. "Very nice work on the bandage , I   
must sa-"  
  
"Don't change the subject, like you did the last time, I won't let you. I   
really want to know!" She said with determination.  
  
"OK, I'll tell you , but don't you think that the bathroom is a bit   
inappropriate?"  
  
"You're right, let's go to the kitchen."  
  
Izzy nodded in agreement. They went to the kitchen. Izzy looked at the time   
on the microwave and gasped.  
  
"6:20! Oh man , oh man, I'm going to be late!" He started to run to his   
hosts bedroom, then ran into the bathroom. He was there hardly a minute   
when he came back fully dressed, with khaki long pants and his favourite   
shirt (his orange one of course.)  
  
"Late for what?" Asked a very confused Kari as Izzy zoomed past her to get   
his books.  
  
" I'll tell you once I get back from school." he hastily said.  
  
"OK, but aren't you going to eat breakfast?" She asked him as he tied his   
shoes.  
  
"I can't, I'm going to be late"  
  
"Well at least take a Nutri-Bar" she said as she took one out of the   
cupboard and handed it to him.  
  
"Thanks , gotta go now" Izzy said over his shoulder.  
  
He opened the door and started running down the outside hallway of the   
apartment complex.  
  
"I wonder why he say he's going to be late? School doesn't start for about   
an hour and a half." She thought to herself as she closed the door that   
Izzy had left open by mistake.  
  
"What could make Izzy wake so early and come back home so late? I think it's   
the same thing, but what?" She continued to ask herself as she poured   
cereal and milk in a bowl for her breakfast.  
  
"Maybe it's a bully. That would explain why he wants to go so early to   
school and come home so late, he would be trying to avoid him. But I've   
never heard of a punctual bully. What could make someone wake up so early   
and on be so on time?"  
  
The army comes to mind.  
  
"Is Izzy in the army? I wouldn't see Izzy in the army. Maybe a General,   
planning stuff. Are we going at war? Wonder what--'  
  
"KARI!!"  
  
"What!?" asked Kari, who had been totally lost in thought. She didn't even   
notice that her mother was calling her name for the 5ft time.  
  
"Kari, are you sick dear?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because look at the mess you did!"  
  
Kari looked and saw the table covered with cereal and milk.  
  
"Oh, sorry mom, I'll clean it up."  
  
"You better!" Said her mom very worried about her daughter's health.  
  
Kari got up from the dinning table a started to clean up. After she was done   
she got ready to go to school, still thinking of reasons why Izzy was   
worried about being late.  
  
  
*~( school passes, nothing interesting happens.)~*  
-6:00 PM-  
  
"...and then the camel says: got milk?"  
  
"Hahahaha! You gotta love this guy." Tai said to his parents who were just   
as absorbed in the TV show as he was. They didn't even notice that Izzy   
hadn't come home yet.  
  
-Bzzzzzzzzz-  
  
"I'll get it" Kari said, knowing it was probably Izzy.  
  
"Izzy, is that you?" she asked to the intercom.  
  
"Yeah it's me" came the response.  
  
"OK, come on up" she said as she pressed the button to open the door down   
stairs.  
She then went into the kitchen and put a bowl in the microwave to heat it   
up. As she did this Izzy just entered the apartment. He looked at Tai, Mr.   
and Mrs. Kamiya, all of who were hypnotised by the TV.  
  
"They're always like that. Don't try to talk to them, it won't work." Kari   
said as she went over to Izzy. "Come on, you must be hungry, I microwaved   
your supper. It's heating up, it will be ready in a minute." She said as she   
ushered him to go in the kitchen to sit down. She took his backpack and put   
it in her room. The Timer went off, and Izzy was starting to get and get   
his food , when Kari came back in a hurry, and pushed him back to his seat.  
  
"Now, you stay put, I don't want you to malfuction." she said sweetly with   
a big smile.  
  
"Huh? Kari, what are you talking about?" Izzy asked, rather perplexed ,not   
only by what she said , but also the way she was acting, nicer then usual.  
  
"I'm talking about you having a programme failure, and then being powerless   
against the Aliens who want to invade Earth." She said as it was the most   
obvious thing.  
  
"You all right there Kari? I'm not a robot, and there is no, I repeat NO   
Aliens going to invade Earth!" Izzy said now very worried about Kari.  
  
"Ohh, well I'm sorry, that's what you get when you don't tell me something.   
My mind wonders and wonders, till I get something that is possible." Kari   
said.  
  
"And you think that Aliens who invade earth possible?!"  
  
"OK, I admit it was farfetched, but you have to tell me why you are late!"  
  
"Fine I'll tell you , but only after I've finished eating and when we are   
alone."  
  
"All right, I'll be waiting in my room." And with that she left him with   
his supper.  
  
When he was done eating he put his bowl in the sink and went to find Kari in   
her room. He opened the door, but seeing that she was doing her homework ,   
he was about to turn away when...  
  
"Come on in Izzy , I was just finishing." She said as she turned on her   
swivel chair. "So you're going to tell me why you are home so late and why   
you wake up so early?" she queried him, eager for the answer.  
  
"Yeah , I'm going to tell you." he said as he closed the door. He walked to   
her bed and sat down. Kari was still looking at him and waiting for him to   
tell his story. He sighed.  
  
"I was in detention." he said simply.  
  
"There, that wasn't too hard to say, you were in deten-- Wait , you were   
in detention?! Why?" She said as she realised what he had said.  
  
"It all started two weeks ago..." and Izzy began to tell her what happened.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Izzy is sitting at a school desk next to a window. He is looking outside,   
thinking.  
  
"MISTER IZUMI!" yelled the teacher, Ms. Mercier in front of the class. "What   
are you doing!!?"  
  
"I'm just looking outside Ma'am" Izzy responded.  
  
"And while you are looking outside, you are not listening to my explanation   
of this math problem!"  
  
"But I don't need to listen, I already know how to solve it." Izzy said   
trying to defend himself.  
  
"Really, and would you like to solve it now? Come up to the board. NOW!" She   
said holding a piece of chalk. Izzy got up and looked at the problem.  
  
"Do I have to be precise?" Izzy asked her.  
  
"Of course! It a math problem. You have to be precise to do a math problem,   
ignorant child!" she said as she gave the chalk to Izzy and then she turned   
to the class. She started explaining that people who don't listen to her,   
like Izzy , are going to be stuck in dead end jobs... so on and so on. When   
she was finish her sermon, she turned back to the board to see that the   
problem was solved. But at the end of the problem, there was a lot of '3's.  
  
"What are you doing!?" She asked Izzy whom was still writing '3's on the   
board.  
  
"I'm answering your problem with precision, of course" said Izzy while   
continuing to write.  
  
"Yes , but what is it with all these 3's?! She more yell then ask.  
  
"Everybody know that 2548 divided by 21 equals 121.3 infinitely. I asked   
you if I had to be precise and you said yes, so if I have to be precise I   
have to write a lot of 3's."  
said Izzy. The children in the class laughed at their teacher that a kid had   
outsmarted her. This only made her madder, if that were possible.  
  
"Very well, Mr. Izumi, you seem to like the number 3 very much, so how about   
3 weeks of detention?" she ask .  
  
"But I only did what you ask m--"  
  
"That is enough! I don't went to hear another word! For that, you will have   
to come to class at 6:30 am and leave at the time the school close! Is that   
clear!?"  
  
Izzy didn't respond because he knew that she would probably multiply his   
weeks into months. He turned away and went and sat down to his desk. He   
didn't say another word all day.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Wow, your teacher really has an attitude problem." Kari said as Izzy   
finished his story.  
  
"So now you know why I go early, and why I come home late. Is there anything   
else you want to know?"  
  
"Actually yes, yesterday when you lied to Tai about me presenting you my   
cat, how did yo--"  
  
"Well, will you look at the time" Izzy said as he cut her off. "We should   
get ready to go to bed." He got up from the bed and went out of the room to   
get prepared to go to sleep.  
  
Kari sighed, mad that Izzy had avoided her question successfully a second   
time.  
  
"Oh well, I've got all week to get him to answer me", and with that she got   
ready to go to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of Tuesday.  
  
So what do you think? You what to tell me something? Say it in your review, or e-mail me. I really like it when people review so don't be afraid to do so.  
  
I would like thank my editor , loconick digi, for editing my work , and also for saying nice things to me.  
  
I would also like to thank everybody who reviw my stories. :Izzy's Aurora ,  
Lancelot ,(o'.')o ,jynx_13 ,Digidynasty ,DGNR8 ,locnik digi (I already thank you for being my editor, but you did review me , so thanks.)Fate Hedgehog ,Matt Keller ,Jeff ,Lancelot (I tahnk you once , but you rivew me twice , so you get DoubleThanks.)Fate Hedgehog (DoubleThanks to you too)Digidynasty (I not forgetting your DoubleThanks, so DoubleThanks) ,Aquarius , Kishi and last but not least   
  
THANK YOU EVERYBOBY WHO READ THIS FAR.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Wednesday (4)

My fourth chapter (notice I didn't start by saying OK?) Anyway on with the   
story but first the disclaimer and the Time setting. (I'm not going to put   
the age).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, they are owned by Saban (and other  
people). I do not make any profit out of this. I do this for my own  
amusement and those of others who read this.  
  
Time setting: November 4th. ( Hey it's my fourth chapter and it's the   
fourth day of the month in the story!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Week at the Kamiya : Tuesday (4)  
  
-5:50 am-  
*BZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRR-BZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRR*  
  
Izzy jerked his head up at amazing speed as he heard the sound of an alarm   
clock going off. He awoke in such a shock that he forgot he was in a bunk   
bed and his head flew up and hit the upper bunk.  
  
"OUCH" Izzy yelped as he put his hand to his aching forehead. Kari's face   
appeared upside down from the top bunk. She look at him in a concerned way.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should of told you, I set the alarm clock so I could see you   
before you leave."  
  
Izzy looked at her still holding his injured head in is hand. Kari climbed   
down from her bed and went over to Izzy. She slowly took his hand off to   
examine the bruise.  
  
"Well on the good side, it's not bleeding. On the bad side it's pretty   
visible, come on" She said as she dragged Izzy to the bathroom like she did   
the day before. She started looking through the drawers till she found what   
she was looking for.  
  
"This will do."  
  
Izzy looked at what she was talking about. It was a very flat black box with   
a clip to keep it closed. She opened it and there was a mirror inside and   
several patches of colour. Izzy realised what Kari was planing.  
  
"Ohh, no no no no no no! You're not going to make me wear make up! That it   
out of the question!" He said sternly.  
  
"Come on. You are not going to go to school with that big bruise now are   
you?" Izzy looked at himself in the mirror. He gasped at what he saw. It was   
a big black-purplish shot on his forehead. He looked back at Kari who was   
smiling at him with the makeup case in her hand, then he looked at his   
reflection in the mirror.  
  
"I prefer going with the bruise. Maybe I can invent an extraordinary story   
about it."  
He said with a grin. Kari sighed and closed the case. She put her hand in   
Izzys hair and started to push a bit of it in front of the bruise. She   
managed to cover all of it. Izzy looked at his reflection and chuckled a   
bit as he looked at his hair.  
  
" OK then , I won't put on make up, but I'll go with a bad hair day."  
  
"It isn't that bad, beside it isn't that far off your usual style " she   
said to tease him a bit. "Anyway, we should go to he kitchen, today I'm   
making sure you're going to eat breakfast." With that she left the bathroom.   
Izzy glanced a bit at the mirror, sighed and followed Kari to the kitchen.  
  
When Izzy entered the kitchen he saw Kari starting to eat. He took a seat   
next to her and put some cereal in a bowl which was already out.  
  
"Hey do you think that for the rest of the week you'll wake up and get   
hurt?" Kari said trying to make a bit of conversation.  
  
"I don't know, I hope not. It's not very pleasant to start the day with an   
injured toe or a bruised head." he said bluntly, putting an end to the   
conversation. They continued to eat in silence. Kari took the opportunity   
that there where no interruptions to ask him about her cat.  
  
"Izzy I wan-"  
  
"Hey kids why are you up so early?" said Kari's dad as he entered the   
kitchen to get a cup of coffee before he went to work.  
  
"No reason Mr. Kamiya, we just felt we should get up early" Izzy said as he   
looked him.  
  
"Oh well, enjoy it while you're young, the older you get the harder it is   
to get up early. Take Tai for example, when he was a baby the slightest   
noise would wake him, now there could be a parade in his room and he   
wouldn't even move a muscle."  
  
"Euh, Dad, the fact that kids are better at getting up in the morning has   
nothing to do with Tai being a hard sleeper."  
  
"Oh well it doesn't matter much what I say anyway, so you have a good day   
now, OK sweet pea?" He gave her a little peck on the cheek, put his cup of coffee   
on the table and left to go to work.  
  
"Sweet pea?" Izzy said as he raised an eyebrow at Kari's little nick name.  
  
"Yeah, so? Don't your parents give you a weird little pet name or   
something?" She said, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Well no, I mean-"  
  
"Oh would you just shut up, my dad gave me a nick name ,so what's big deal,   
now if I recall correctly, you've got detention and you have to get ready to   
face your demented teacher for an other day." she said as she interrupted   
him.  
  
"Way to ruin my morning, you had to make me think of her." He got up an   
prepared himself for another gruesome day of school. Kari laughed a bit at   
the comment and continued her breakfast.  
  
Just as she finished eating Izzy came out of the bathroom with a very nice   
Hawaiian shirt on.  
  
"Wow looking good." She commented as she looked at his shirt.  
  
"Thanks, it's new. Well gotta go, see ya tonight."  
  
"Yeah see ya tonight." She said as he left the apartment.  
  
*~( school passes )~*  
-6:00 PM-  
  
'It's six o'clock, Izzy should be coming home by now. Better heat up the   
left-overs Kari said to herself as she looked at the time.  
  
-Bzzzzzz-  
  
"I'll get it." Kari went to the intercom "Come right on up Izzy." She said   
knowing that he was the only person it could be. She returned to the kitchen   
and put the food in the microwave.  
  
Just as the food was ready, Izzy entered the apartment. He put his back pack   
beside the door , took off his shoes and went to join Kari in the kitchen.  
  
"Dear god Izzy was happened to you?" She gasped when she saw him. He was   
covered with what seemed like mud, his hair was in worse condition then he   
left home with and, well he didn't smell too good.  
  
"I had to empty the garbage cans and clean the school gutters as detention   
for today." he said as he sat down . He seemed very tired. Kari put his food   
on the table and sat down next to him.  
  
"Your teacher is very demented you know."  
  
"She not demented , she's just lazy. She told me to got to the janitor and   
work like his assistant, or like she says 'It's practice for my future   
job'.'' Kari laughed a bit at the comment, and Izzy shot her a deadly   
glare.  
  
"Sorry Izzy, I wasn't laughing at you I was laughing at what you said."  
  
"The thing is Kari, the teacher said that to mock me, and then you laughed   
at me , meaning you are mocking me"  
  
"Oh, don't take it that way, I didn't mean it to hurt you."  
  
"No, I'm sorry, it's just that I'm having a bad day. First I wake up scared   
half to death and bump my head, then I head to school and get comments about   
my 'new hair do', then have to empty some trash cans, and by the way one   
of the bags was open and when it spilled it ruined my new shirt. After that   
I had to go on the roof to clean some stupid gutters. Now I come back here   
and I have to eat some left overs that I've been eating all week. Finally   
to top it all off I have a ton of homework!"  
  
Kari looked at him the best she could without laughing, but she didn't hide   
her amusement very well. Izzy just sighed. He got up, a bit mad and put his   
bowl in the sink.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower, while I'm gone please take a moment to laugh at   
my misery." Once he was gone , Kari chuckled at what he had said, but forced   
herself to regain control before she start laughing like crazy and attract   
the attention of her family.  
  
About an hour later Izzy came out from the bathroom. He went to the door to   
get his school books. As he past by the kitchen he saw that Kari was doing   
her homework there.  
  
"Why are you doing your homework in the kitchen? Don't you usually do it in   
your room?" He asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Yeah I usually do it in my room, exempt that Tai is on the phone and he   
doesn't want me to listen to his conversation."  
  
"Oh, do you mind if I do my homework here?"  
  
"No of course not. By the way, could you forgive me for laughing at you? I   
feel really bad."  
  
"It's OK , I was just mad, besides if I manage to make someone laugh today,   
I should be happy shouldn't I?"  
  
"I'm glad you accept my apology" She said and then continued to do her   
homework. She looked at Izzy and saw that he and a lot of work to do, more   
then her.  
  
"Your teacher really gives you a hard time doesn't she? I mean look at the   
amount of homework you have."  
  
"My teacher does give me a hard time, but I have a lot of homework because I   
didn't do it on Monday or Tuesday." He said as he looked up at her.  
  
"Now I understand why you got detention, you don't do your homework" She   
joked.  
  
"I don't do my homework, because it's boring and I don't get anything out of   
it. It's useless."  
  
"Homework is not useless, it helps you remember the things you were taught   
during the day."  
  
"True, but doing page after page of math problems with all the calculations   
makes no difference to a person like me, who just needs to look at the   
problem to find out the answer. It's a waste of time."  
  
"Most people aren't like you Izzy , they need to practice know how to do   
those problems ."  
  
"No they don't, they just to bully someone who got the answers." They   
continued their little argument for a while, till Kari's mom said it was   
8:50 and they should get ready to go to bed.  
  
"Now look what you did, because of our bickering , I didn't even do half my   
homework." Kari said as she got up. " Oh, well, at least my teacher only   
corrects them on Friday.  
  
"Lucky for me, my teacher does that too." he said as he went to the bedroom   
with his books. Kari followed him till she heard a meow. She look outside   
and saw her cat asking to come in. She went to the door and opened it. She   
took the cat in her arms and said to him.:  
  
"You know what Meeko? I forgot to ask him about you, oh well, tomorrow I'm   
going to find out whether he likes it or not." And with that she got ready   
to go to bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of Wednesday  
  
Well, is it any good? What do you think about it? Say it in the review.  
  
Also I would like to thank Loconik Digi for is help, and if you want to thank him, why don't you go and read his story?  
  
And other thank to everybody who review my work, and here are the thank to people who review the last chapter :jynx_13 (thanks for telling me my mistake) ,alphabet ,Fate Hedgehog ,Kyra (Love yours storys by the way), Kelly ,mocha   
Digidynasty ,Aquarius (you really want to hit the teacher ! well why don't you come over here and do it? She is actually a representation of my Moral teacher Hélène Mercier, the most hateful teacher in school. She isn't that bad, exept everybody hates her.)  
  
Ok and thank to everybody who read this far.  
  
-Geneviève   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Thursday (5)

Part Five! Hope you guys are going to be happy, you are finally going to   
learn about Kari's cat. For those who don't know what I'm talking about , or   
who simply don't remember, in Week at the Kamiya: Monday, Tai asked what   
they (Kari and Izzy) were doing outside. Izzy lied by saying that Kari   
wanted to show him her cat, Meeko. Problem is, Kari never told Izzy her   
cat's name. So how did he know?  
  
Well because this it a cat-ty story I'll let my cat Kino do the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer :vuyhj.é, kjmhnjk«M,..«KJHH LP;;UYHLIKGGGU777745R78888 888888888   
888KLTJKG FBHKJV GYT­B,.  
  
o_0...euh.. forgot cats can't type. Oh well , it just shows how stupid it is   
for me to put in a disclaimer, 'cuz everybody knows I can't own Digimon.  
  
Time setting : November Fifth 1999  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Week at the Kamiya: Thursday (5)  
-5:50 am-  
  
"Izzy wake up, wake up Izzy." Izzy was being shaken slowly. He opened his   
eyes to see Kari's face above him.  
  
"Kari, what are you doing?" he asked  
  
"Well, all week you were woken by your watch or my alarm clock, so I thought   
it would be nice if a human being woke you up today." She softly said to   
him. He sat up in the bed and looked at her.  
  
"You're right , it is a good way to start the day." With that she smiled and   
left the room. Izzy got out of bed and followed her to the kitchen.  
  
"You know Izzy, your bruise is hardly visible " Kari said as she placed some   
bowls on the table.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep, and how is your toe feeling?"  
  
"It feels like it was never hurt in the first place." He sat down and poured   
some cereal into his bowl, Kari repeated his movements and started eating.   
After a while M.Kamiya entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hey kids, how are you on this splendid morning?" He asked as he poured some   
coffee in a cup.  
  
"We're fine Dad ,thanks for asking."  
  
"You're welcome, by the way, I have to work late tonight and your Mom is   
having a girls night out with her friends, so don't forget to tell Tai if he   
wonders where we are."  
  
"It won't be necessary, Tai's got soccer practice after school, so he'll   
probably come home about the same time you will."  
  
"He's got soccer practice tonight? Oh well, you're capable to take care of   
yourself." He looked at his watch and said: "Got to go now, bye bye sweet   
pea." He bent down and gave her a little peck on the cheek an left to go to   
work.  
  
"Sweet pea, tell me where did your dad come up with that? It's been plaguing   
my mind ever since I heard it." Izzy questioned.  
  
"Well now you know how I feel!" She said as she changed subject.  
  
"Huh!? What do you mean by that?!" He said as he tried to find a way to   
elude the upcoming question.  
  
"You know what I mean. How did you know Meeko's name? And why do you keep that as a secret? Why don't you want to tell it to me?" She pleaded to him  
  
"Because you wouldn't understand." He simply said.  
  
"Why wouldn't I understand?" She said as she pressed him on the matter.  
  
"Because I hardly understand it!" He got up quickly, got dressed and left   
without saying another word, not even his daily goodbye to here.  
  
"Why doesn't he want to tell me? Well at least I'm making progress, he   
acknowledged the fact that there was something. Maybe I was a bit to direct.   
But I have to know, I'll ask him again later, once he feels comfortable."   
She told herself as she prepared herself for school.  
  
  
*~(school passes)~*  
-6:00 PM-  
-Buzzzzzz-  
"Come on up Izzy." She said as she buzzed him in. A few minutes later Izzy   
entered the apartment. He saw that Kari was in the kitchen doing her   
unfinished homework from the day before. Next to her there was a sandwich.   
"Izzy don't just stay there, come and sit. I made your supper, you said you   
were tired of eating left-overs, so I decided you'd probably appreciate a   
different meal." She said as she motioned towards the sandwich.  
  
"Euh...thanks." He said a bit shyly because of his outburst in the morning.   
He ate in silence while Kari did her homework. She seemed to act as if   
nothing had happened in the morning. Izzy got up and went to his host   
bedroom. Kari looked as he left. '  
  
"Wonder if I'm making him uncomfortable?' She thought to herself. About a   
minute or so later Izzy came back with his trusty laptop.  
  
"He's got his laptop out, I should maybe start a conversation before he goes   
in computer mode, as Mimi would say."  
  
"Hey Izzy don't you have any homework? I mean with our argument last night   
you didn't have much time do any of it." She said as she tried to get him to   
talk.  
  
"I did it all during lunch time." He opened his laptop, putting an end to   
the conversation. Kari sighed "Being nice doesn't get results, being direct   
gets results, so I'm going to be direct. It's the only way I'm going to   
know!"  
  
"Okay , you know Izzy I'm sick and tried of--"  
  
"Oh no, oh no, I totally forgot!" He said panicking.  
  
"Forgot about what? Hello you listening to me? IZZY?!"  
  
When she yelled the last part, she finally got his attention. He simply   
pointed to his computer screen. Kari look at it. The screen was in the   
E-mail section. There was a letter opened and the address came from a place   
call 'The dream come true'. Kari started to read it the E-mail out loud.:  
  
Dear Izzy,  
What a marvellous place this is! The water is clear, the sun   
is shining. Everything is so perfect! Well I hope you are having a good time   
at the Kamiya's. I just wanted you to be sure that everything is OK here.   
You do know that we will be coming back Friday around 8:00 PM? Oh , and   
don't forget your homework assignment.  
  
Bye bye  
Love Mom xoxoxo.  
  
PS Your Dad says thank you.  
  
Kari finished reading the e-mail and looked at Izzy. "So let me guess , you   
forgot to the assignment?" Izzy nodded. "Well is it that bad, what do you   
have to do?"  
  
"I have to write a text."  
  
"A text about what?" she asked.  
  
"A text about anything. The teacher didn't give any subject. And I have no   
idea what so ever to write about!" Izzy said as he banged his head on the   
table.  
  
"Euh..Izzy you okay?" Kari said but Izzy only continued to hit his head on   
the table muttering  
"Got to find a subject. Got to find a subject." As Izzy continued to try and   
find something to write about Kari saw her cat asking to come in. She got   
up, opened the door and picked Meeko up in her arms. She came back to the   
kitchen and whispered to Meeko.: "Guess I can't find out about you."  
  
At that Izzy jerked his head up and looked at Kari , then at Meeko. "That's   
it! I know what I'm going to write about." He exclaimed. He got up and took   
Meeko away from Kari. He said something to the cat that Kari didn't hear. He   
put the cat on the table and sat down in front of his computer.  
  
"OK, Meeko, go ahead." He said. Meeko started meowing and Izzy typed   
furiously on his laptop. Kari looked at him with her eyes wide open. She   
tried talking to him he didn't even heard a word she said. He just continued   
to type as Meeko continued to meow.  
  
"Izzy? IZZY??! What are you doing !? Tell me! You're scaring me!" Kari   
looked at him carefully and saw that he was starting to glow a light purple.   
"Izzy , you're glowing!" She said, but like before he didn't even show a   
sign that he'd heard her. He even starting to glow even more.  
  
He typed and typed, as Meeko meowed and meowed. Kari just looked at them in   
utter shock. She had stopped trying to get his attention, seeing that it was   
useless. Finally Meeko stop meowing, and Izzy's glow was slowly dying away   
as his typing slowed. When his glow was gone, he simply looked at the screen   
and said simply: "Finished."  
  
"Izzy, are you OK? What was that? Why were you glowing? Why was Meeko   
meowing like crazy? Tell me! I won't stop till you tell me what I want to   
know!" Kari exclaimed. Izzy turned his head towards her. He seemed a bit   
suprised that she was there, but then remembered what happened.  
  
"You're right. You have every reason to know. So where do you want me to   
begin?"  
  
"Start with how you know Meeko's name." She said.  
  
"He told me."  
  
"He told you? How could he have told you?"  
  
"Remember when Tai asked us what we were doing on the roof? Well Meeko   
meowed to me and told me his name."  
  
"How could you have understood?"  
  
"That part I'm not to sure of, but I think it's because of the crest."  
  
"The crest? Do you mean the crests from the digiworld, the crests that   
Apocalymon destroyed? The crests that are within us? Those crest?" She   
queried. Izzy nodded. "What about them?"  
  
"Here is what I believe, I believe that each of us has a little power from   
them. I'll take you for example. You have the crest of Light, you can   
somehow talk to a being from  
another dimension. Matt too has a sort of power from his crest, he managed   
to heal Tai and Wargreymon with his friendship. Like I said I believe that   
each of us have a power within. I have the crest of Knowledge, I learn to   
understand. So that is how I knew Meeko's name because he told me." Izzy   
explained.  
  
"OK, so you can sorta talk to animals. Like Doctor Dollitle?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sorta like Doctor Dollitle. I can also understand other   
languages."  
  
"Wow, and what about the glowing?"  
  
"I don't know about the glowing, it happens when I concentrate hard."  
  
"OK, one last thing, what were you typing?"  
  
"Oh, I was typing my assignment. Do you want to see it?" He asked her as he   
turned the computer screen towards her.  
  
"Sure, what is it about?"  
  
"You'll see."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (A/N: Now   
what you are going to read is Meeko's life written in his point of view.   
Please bear with me. I'm writing my first point of view... and it's by a   
cat. o_0  
Oh, and by the way you may get confused because Meeko doesn't know any of   
the names of the people, so He calls them differently. Here is what he calls   
them.  
Kari:Little girl (2 years old)  
Tai: Messy Boy (7 years old)  
Ms. Kamiya : Sweet Woman  
M.Kamiya: Tall Man  
Shop keeper: Gloved Hand  
-Meeko's name-  
  
Hi , I'm Meeko, nice name don't ya think? It's Little Girl who gave it to   
me. Who's Little Girl? Little Girl is my Human. I've got four Humans, she is   
my favourite. Maybe you would like to know about them? Oki doki then , I'll   
start at the beginning.  
  
I don't remember much from when I was kitten. I remember that there were   
other kittens.. I think that they were my brothers and sisters, I'm not   
really sure. We were all in a big glass cage. There was lots of humans who   
come and go. Some take sisters, others take brothers. One day the hidden   
door opens, usually it's only open when a brother or sister is taken away.   
This time Gloved Hand took me. I was really scared. I didn't know where I   
was going, and I heard things. Two Humans and Gloved Hand talking. I look   
and I see a woman, she seemed sweet. Sweet Woman looked at me and her hand   
petted me on the head. Yeah , I was right she is sweet.  
I looked at other human. He's a man, a Tall Man. I listened to what they're   
saying.  
  
"Oh , he is just so adorable!! I think the kids would love him." Said Sweet   
Woman.  
  
"I don't know, don't you think they're a bit young?" Asked Tall Man.  
  
"Of course not, no kid is to young to own a pet." Said Gloved Hand.  
  
I really got bored of them talking, so I stopped listening. I hope they take   
me soon. I don't like Gloved Hand that much. No, in fact I hate him. I   
really like Sweet Woman, she pets me often on the head while they talk. She   
really knows how to pet. I start purring almost each time she pets me. After   
a while Gloved hand gives me to her. We go somewhere. I don't know were   
we're going, but I'm not complaining.  
I look around, it seemed like the Last Shop (Cash register), after last shop   
we go outside. It's the first time I went outside, it's cold, very cold. I   
shiver. Sweet Woman sees that and she talks to me:  
  
"Don't worry, we're going to the our apartment. You'll be warm there."  
  
"Kasumi, don't talk like he understands you."  
  
"Well maybe he does understand, you never know."  
  
They continue to talk, and talk , and talk. Humans are boring don't you   
know? So I close my eyes and fall asleep. When I wake up, I'm no longer in   
Sweet humans arms. I'm in a warm place like she said I would be. This must   
be the apartment. I look around , I see Sweet Woman coming close to me. She   
pets me on head. I really like being petted. She starts talking so I listen.  
  
"Wow , you are just so cute, I'm sure the kids are going to love you.   
They've been asking for a pet. You know you are the perfect Christmas   
present! Now come here, I'm going to put a little bow on you."  
  
She gets up and comes back with a big red thing. She put the.....what I   
suppose is the bow around my neck. It is really annoying, so I try to take   
it off, but Sweet Woman just puts it back. She picks me up and says to me.:  
  
"Come now, I'll show you to the kids. I know it's not Christmas yet, but we   
can't keep you hiding."  
  
She brings me to a another room, there I see a little girl and a boy with   
very messy hair. He's funny.  
  
"Tai come here, and bring Kari." Said Sweet Woman.  
  
The two kids come closer. Little Girl has a pretty hard time walking, but   
Messy Boy helps her. Little girl looks at me and smiles. She smiles exactly   
like Sweet Woman.  
  
"Wow, It's a kitty. Kari can you said kitty?" Says Messy Boy to Little girl.  
  
"Keko?"  
  
"No, Kitty. K-i-t-t-y."  
  
"Keeko? K-e-e-k-o?"  
  
"Nevermind. Kari do you know what sound kitties make?"  
  
Little girl looks blankly at him. Me too. What sound do I make? I make no   
sound do I? Oh well. Tall man just entered the room. He doesn't do anything   
, he just looks at Messy Boy talking to Little Girl.  
  
"Kari, this is what sounds kitties do. They go 'meooow'. Can you do a meow."  
  
"Meo-- Meeo?  
  
"No, not meeo. Kitty don't do meeo , they do meow."  
  
"Keeko--? Meeo? Keemo--? Meeko...Meeko..Meeko, Meeko, Meeko. Haha a h   
(giggle).  
  
"Meeko? What's a Meeko?" Says Messy Boy looking at Little girl. Little Girl   
just points at me and laughs.  
  
"Ta Meeko." Says Little Girl.  
  
"No that kitty, not Meeko."  
  
"Is Meeko, is Meeko. Meeko, Meeko MEEKO!!!" Little girl yells. My ears hurt.   
Little Girl sure has a pair of lungs. Tall Man, looks at Sweet Woman, then   
at Messy boy, then at Little Girl. Finally he looked at me and said:  
  
"I think he looks like a Meeko. What do you guys think? We could name him   
Meeko." Little Girl looks at me and smiled. I really like Little Girl.  
  
Well that's all that I have to say. Thanks for listening to me.  
  
Bye bye.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OK, that is some story Izzy, weird, but it's OK I guess. Is that what Meeko   
told you?" Kari said as she finished ready Izzy's text.  
  
"Yeah he did. So is it any good?"  
  
"The best part about it, is that my name is not mentioned."  
  
"Hey, it isn't that ba--"  
  
"Well would you just look at the time Izzy? Tai will be coming home soon,   
and if he see's us awake, He'll be mad." Said Kari as she cut him off.  
  
"It's only 8:30."  
  
"Yeah I know. Well, got to go get prepared for bed."  
  
"You're just saying that 'cuz you don't want to tell the truth!"  
  
"Yep, well good night!" Said Kari as she went to her room.  
  
"Yeah , good night Kari."  
  
Izzy picked up his laptop and Kari's books and went to the bedroom to get   
ready to go to bed, and of course to bother Kari to know what she really   
thought of his text.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of Thursday  
  
So what do you think? Ok know the reason was pretty farfech, but it will have something to do with my other storys. (All my stories or connected onleast I say outherwhys.) Tell me what you think about the little texte that Izzy had to write. Did it sorta capture that it was a cat POV? I was supposed to de longer, much longer, exept I cut down a LOT of parts. Why you ask, weel I thought it might bore you guy, or get you confused and all.  
  
Anyway that's all I had to say about my story and ...  
"Get off of me you're crushing my brownise "- Izzy. LOL  
I just whach the premiere episode of Digimon 02 and I like it so far.  
  
And on to the 'Thank for the Reviews 'section.:  
jynx_13 (of course i'm going to continue, with the support people give me why would I stop),Cybra (love you stories, continue, please.)Picka ,Kyra (Thanks for the support against my Teacher, I wish you were at my school when we did a petition to get her fired.Darn Syndicat, who knew we coudn't get a teacher fired because everybody hates her.) Aquarius (You are so nice, you know, you review each chapter! And you hate my teacher too! ^_^. We muust unite agaisnt bad teacher! Is eveone with me?! Huh... never mind.) and last be not lest Digidynasty who review all of my chapter too.  
  
And of course I can't forget Loconik Digi, My editor, who helps me with my stories. And sorry if I was impatient. ^_~.  
  
And thank you everybody who read the story.   
  
Well bye bye and stay touned for Week at the Kamiya: Friday.  
-Geneviève  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Friday (6)

Last part of Week at the Kamiyas. I know it's supposed to be a week, (   
That's where the title came from) but I simply didn't know what should   
happen on Saturday. But rest assured people who read and like my fics. There   
will be something interesting that will happen about a month after Week at   
the Kamiyas. My next story will be called: Congratulation! It doesn't say   
much, but I think it's going to be pretty original.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, they are owned by Saban (and other  
people). I do not make any profit out of this. I do this for my own  
amusement and those of others who read this.  
  
Time setting: November 6th 1999  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Week at the Kamiya :Friday  
-5:50 Am-  
"Hey Izzy wake up." Kari said as she shook Izzy lightly. When he refused to   
wake up she started shaking him harder. But still that didn't wake him. In   
fact the only thing she managed to do was to get him to start snoring   
loudly. Kari give an disgruntled sigh and thought a bit. 'I've got to find a   
good way to wake him up, but what?' She pondered for a while.  
  
"I got it." She silently said. She went out of the room and after a couple   
of moments came back with Meeko in her arms. She went over to the bed and   
lifted the covers. She placed Meeko just next to Izzy and replaced the   
covers.  
  
'Meeko will wake him up for sure. He really hates to be in small places.'   
Kari waited a bit for her prediction to come true.  
  
"OUCH! Hey that hurts! Oww, WHAT IN THE WORLD! Meeko what are you doing in   
the bed!?" Izzy yelled as he picked up the cat and stared at him. But he   
didn't need an answer because the only thing he had to do was look at Kari   
who was laughing like crazy. She was laughing so hard that she managed to   
wake up Tai.  
  
"Kari, what are you doing?" He ask groggily.  
  
"I'm just waking Izzy up."  
  
"Oh, OK then." Tai was about to fall back asleep till he caught a glance of   
the time. "But it's only 5:55. Why would Izzy need to be woken that early?"   
He asked.  
  
"I know, it's just because Izzy got d--"  
  
"Got to print something on the computer , yep got to print something on the   
computer. Nothing else. Hehehe." Izzy said as he covered Kari's mouth and   
spoke for her. Tai bought it and went back to sleep. Izzy keep his hand on   
Kari's mouth and exited the bedroom. Once outside he closed the door and   
took off his hand. He seemed ready to explode.  
  
"Kari, you're not supposed to tell anyone!" he whispered in an angry tone.  
  
"I wasn't going to tell." She answered.  
  
"Then what were you going to say? You already got the 'D' ready."  
  
"I don't know, and I don't have to think about it because it doesn't matter   
anymore. Tai believed what you said, and you're awake, so I don't see any   
problems."  
  
"Yes, but it's beside the point and... Oh well, nevermind. Let's just say it   
never happened. Beside what I said to Tai is true. I need to print my text   
to give to my teacher. So can I use it?" He asked.  
  
"Of course you can. I'm pretty sure you how it works, right?"  
  
"What kind of question is that? Of course I know how it works." He said half   
jokingly and half insultingly. He went to the computer and started it up.   
Meanwhile Kari was busy setting up breakfast (cereal).  
  
"You know Izzy, about your text, all of it was true. My parents told me that   
I had a tantrum over Meeko's name. I was too young to remember." She said.  
  
"I guess it would be true what Meeko said to me." He told her as he came   
back to the kitchen and sat down while his text printed. Moments later   
Kari's dad came in for his morning coffee.  
  
"Hey kids, so what did you do yesterday?"  
  
"We only did our homework, thanks for asking." Kari answered for both of   
them.  
  
"Okay, well I have to go to work, bye bye sweet pea." He bent down and gave   
her a little peck on the check. Izzy snickered a bit.  
  
"You know...you never told me... where you got... that nick name." Izzy said   
between bits.  
  
"And you know that you are not supposed to eat with your mouth full."  
  
"OK then I'll make a deal with you, you tell me were you got the nick name ,   
and I won't eat with my mouth full." He proposed.  
  
"Agreed, only because you are disgusting. Well it's not as extraordinary as   
your ability, but when I was a baby the only thing I wanted to eat were   
peas. My dad took a liking to calling me sweet pea. That's all. "  
  
"Ohh, well I still think it's funny. Anyway I should get ready to go. Last   
day of detention."  
  
"That is if you don't get more detention today." She teased him. He left the   
kitchen and got dressed. He come back a few minutes later, went to the door   
and was about to leave.  
  
"Hey aren't you forgetting something?" Kari asked as he was about to close   
the door behind him. He came back into the apartment and thought a bit.  
"Oh, yeah , good bye and see you tonight." He was about to leave again when   
Kari continued talking to him.  
  
"Thanks for saying that, but that's not what you forgot. You forgot your   
text." She pointed towards the computer. Izzy took a look in the direction   
she was pointing and, looking rather embarrassed went over and took his   
printed text.  
  
"Hehehe, euh... Thanks for reminding me."  
  
"No problem, besides I highly doubt you wanted more detention." She said.  
  
"Yeah well, see you tonight then." And he left. Soon after Kari got ready at   
her turn to go to school.  
  
  
*~(Something happens at school!)~*  
-3:30 Pm-  
  
"Stupid locker can't you close?!" Izzy yelled as he slammed his locker, but   
the force of the impact was so great, his locker reopened. Izzy re-slammed   
his locker door, and again it reopened, so he re-slammed it and so on, and   
so on, Till Kari approached him and closed the locker delicately.  
  
"Something tells me you got more detention." She said has she looked at him.  
  
"No, I didn't get detention."  
  
"Then why were you slamming your locker door like that? Something must have   
happened, and I want to know. So tell me what happened." She demanded.  
  
"Fine this is what happened."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Good day Mrs. Mercier, here I did my assignment." Izzy said as he handed a   
sheet of paper to his teacher. He stayed there till she told him he could   
go, or at least show that she heard him. She looked at him , and then took   
his work.  
  
"This assignment was due yesterday."  
  
"What!! The assignment was due yesterday!"  
  
"Yes it was, now I do hope you know what you will have to do, right?"  
  
A look of pure horror could be seen on Izzy face at that moment. His legs   
gave way. He knelt in front of his teacher and begged her not to make him do   
it. She only gave him the most wicked smiled ever.  
  
"I'm sorry mister Izumi, but I have to do what I said I would do if anybody   
bought his or her assignment late. Now go in front of the class, and I'll   
announce to your classmates that you have to read your text in front of   
them."  
  
Izzy gulped and slowly want to the front of the class wishing he could just   
die now. He started reading his text all while he heard snickers and joke   
about his story for the others kids. At the end almost everybody was   
laughing at him.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"OH MY GOD! That must be the most embarrassing thing you ever did in your   
whole life! I mean really, your teacher needs help. You don't make a kid do   
stuff like reading a text made by a cat in front of the whole class." Kari   
said in total shock from what his teacher did. She continued on and on about   
how Izzy's teacher was crazy.  
  
"It isn't that bad, I just have to look on the bright side." Izzy said, to   
get Kari to change the subject.  
  
"And what is the bright side?"  
  
"The class bully liked the text. He asked me for a copy, so now I don't need   
to worry about him." He responded.  
  
"You've got trouble with bullies?" Kari asked, concerned.  
  
"No, it's just better to be on the bullies good side than bad. Anyway, why   
did you came over to my locker?"  
  
"Oh I heard someone slamming their locker door, and I wanted to see who it   
was. When I saw it was you I came over to find out what you were doing. I   
didn't know your locker was so close. I never saw you, even before your   
detention. I wasn't even sure we went to the same school. What time do you   
usually come to school?" She asked. She was about to say more but Izzy   
started to walk away. She followed him.  
  
"I come to School about five minutes before the bell rings, and yes I do   
sometimes come in late if that was your upcoming question."  
  
"Can you read minds? Hey, I have an idea, why don't we walk together. It   
wouldn't hurt, what do you say? You'd never be late, I arrive at school   
about at 7:40."  
  
"Walk together? Sounds interesting, but what do you do for 20 minutes?"  
  
"I hang out with Mimi and TK, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you join in. In   
fact I'm sure they would be glad, it's been a while when they last saw you."   
She said.  
  
"Sure, why not, like you said it wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Great, you should come to my house at 7:30."  
  
"Speaking of time, I have detention to go to , so you should go home ,   
before your parents start worrying." He said as he looked at his watch.  
  
"My parents won't worry, and I want to see your teacher, so I'll walk you to   
your classroom." She said as she continued to follow him down the hallway.  
  
"Well that won't happen because I have to find the janitor."  
  
"The least I can do is to help you find the janitor." That remark only made   
Izzy sigh. They continued their search for the janitor in silent. They took   
one hallway after another till Izzy finally spotted the person he was   
looking for. Izzy turned to Kari and said she could go now. Kari nodded but   
instead of leaving she discreetly followed Izzy without him noticing.  
  
"Hello Mr. Fugisawa (I need a better name, I don't think that exists.) I'm   
ready for my detention." Mr.Fugisawa looked at Izzy then glanced over at   
Kari.  
  
"Oh hey kid, say is the little lady in detention too?" Izzy looked perplexed   
and turned around and saw Kari. She gave him a little wave and he made a   
exasperated sigh.  
  
"No she's not in detention, she's a friend of mine who was just about to   
leave."  
  
"Oh , well it doesn't matter much 'cuz I don't have anything to make you do.   
You gonna have to go see your teacher. For once she will do something   
useful." Joked Mr.Fugisawa, because like a lot of other people, he really   
disliked Mrs.Mercier.  
  
"What?! I'll have to go see Mrs.Mercier! Ô please, Ô please, I'm begging   
you, don't make me go see her. It's Friday, it's my last day of detention,   
can't you just say that I did what I had to do and then I went home? " He   
pleaded.  
  
"Sorry kid, I don't want her to find out that I let you go home. I really   
don't want her to get mad at me. I shudder at the thought of what she would   
do to me."  
  
"Fine then, come on Kari, you're going to get that chance to see my teacher   
after all." They walked in silence, because Izzy was pretty mad and didn't   
want to see his teacher. They come to a stop of a classroom. Inside was a   
woman in her mid-fifties, with brown curly hair tied up in a bun. She wore a   
white cotton shirt with big puffy sleeves, a pair of normal jeans and a belt   
with one heck of a weird buckle. She also had thick glasses.  
  
"There you go Kari, that's my teacher." He whispered to her as he pointed to   
Mrs.Mercier who seemed like she was correcting homework.  
  
"She seems pretty nice if you ask me." Kari said looking towards the   
teacher.  
  
"Don't let her appearance fool you. Anyway, you should be going now. OK?"  
  
"OK, I'll see you at home."  
  
"Yeah, see you at home." With That said he entered the room. Kari was about   
to leave, but she heard bit of what they were saying, and her curiosity took   
over. She leaned herself against the wall, so she was able to hear   
everything that they said, but so that they were not able to see her.  
  
"Well hello Mister Izumi, what brings you here?" Mrs. Mercier said as a   
greeting.  
  
"The Janitor had nothing for me to do, so I came here to do my detention."  
  
"Allright, write on the board till 6 o'clock 'I will not talk back to the   
teacher'. Do you have any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, what do I do if the board is full and it's not 6 o'clock yet?"  
  
"Well then you start writing on paper, till then." She said as if it were   
the most obvious thing to do.  
  
"I should have shut up." Izzy said muttering under his breath. His Teacher   
heard something and asked what he had said.  
  
"Euh..euh.. I said I wanted a lollipop." He blurted.  
  
"Life is not full of candy mister Izumi, you can't expect that somebody will   
hand everything to you. One has to..." She continued but Izzy had stopped   
listening.  
  
"Don't you agreed with me?" She asked.  
  
"Euh? Oh yes, I completely agree." Izzy said without knowing what she was   
talking about.  
  
"Very well, I'll leave you with your detention." She left the class and   
passed by Kari , not noticing her.  
  
Izzy went over to the board and was about to start writing when he heard   
somebody laughing. He looked towards the hallway and say Kari holding her   
sides, giggling uncontrollably. He went over to her, put his hand on his   
hips and tapped his foot.  
  
"I thought I told to go home."  
  
"You did...hhaha.. I was about to...but then.. hahaa... you started   
...talking hahha.  
and ...and...'I want a lollipop' hahahaha. Good one Izzy." Izzy sighed, went   
over to the board and started writing. He asked Kari if she could have done   
better.  
  
"You could of have said: Hey look up." She said as she entered the   
classroom. She sat down on one of the desks waiting for an answer. Izzy   
shook his head.  
  
"No good, If I said that.... well something like this would happen."  
  
(a/n: Izzy will say what what would have happened, and the name of the   
person who is talking will be in front of the phrase. And the third little   
thing, ** means actions. It will become normal when you see End of maybe   
sequence You will understand once you read it.)  
  
Maybe sequence  
Mrs.Mercier: What did you say?  
Izzy: I said look up.  
*Mrs.Mercier looks up*  
Mrs.Mercier: There is nothing to see. Are you mocking me!!?  
Izzy: No, no I'm not --  
Mrs.Mercier: Hey, I didn't say you could talk did I?! This is what I mean   
about talking back to me!! Because of that act of disrespect, you are going   
to have detention for the next month!!.  
*Izzy sighs*  
End of maybe sequence  
  
"Don't you think that was a bit exaggerated?" Asked Kari. Izzy only answered   
with a snort that was almost saying 'you're right , she would have given me   
the rest of the year.'  
  
"Hum... you could have say 'Did you heard some sort of pop?'"  
  
"No good, this would have probably happened." Izzy answered, almost finished   
writing on the board.  
  
Maybe sequence  
Mrs.Mercier: What did you say?  
Izzy: I say 'did you hear some sort of pop?'  
Mrs.Mercier: Some sort of pop? Oh my God, I have to call an ambulance.  
Izzy: Huh?  
*Mrs. Mercier calls an ambulance  
*1 minute later ambulance arrive*  
*Mrs.Mercier talking to one of the ambulance man*  
Mrs.Mercier: Yes sir here he is, I always thought of him as weird, but not   
crazy. I mean he is only a kid.  
Ambulance man#1: Insanity can strike anyone, even kids ma'am.  
~In the background~  
*Ambulance man#2 is putting a straight jacket on Izzy*  
*Izzy starts fighting against it.*  
Ambulance man#2: I need backup, patient is showing signs of hostility ...  
Izzy: I'M NOT INSANE!!  
Ambulance man#2: ...and seems to suffer from delusion.  
End of maybe sequence  
  
"You sure do have a lot of imagination, I give you that Izzy." Kari said at   
the end of Izzy's little rant.  
  
"Sorry, thats just how I am." He went over to the teacher's desk and sat   
down on the chair. He took out a stack of paper and started writing. "Do you   
have any other suggestions on what I could have said?"  
  
Kari brought her hand to her chin and thought for a bit. "You could have   
said 'I what to shop'"  
  
"First of all I'm not Mimi, and second of all..."  
  
Maybe sequence  
Mrs.Mercier: What did you say?  
Izzy: I said 'I want to shop'  
Mrs.Mercier: Yes, I see why you want to shop, just look at your clothes.  
Izzy: What's wrong with my clothes?  
Mrs.Mercier: Well just look at them, the colours don't match, that T-shirt   
is much to big, and you almost walk on your pants.  
Izzy: *Very hurt* That not tr--  
Mrs.Mercier: I know, I'll go shopping with you!  
Izzy: *sweatdrop* That isn't necessary  
Mrs.Mercier: Oh hush *Drags Izzy to go shopping*  
End of maybe sequence  
  
"Izzy, where is the world do you come up with those things? Come on, you   
talk as if your teacher is a monster, then you tell me she would have made   
you go on a shopping spree?"  
  
"OK, I admit that was a bit exaggerated, but I had to say something or else   
you would have had reason to laugh at me because of what I actually said."  
  
"Ohh... so that's why you say those things. Well, I've got one more, and   
this would be your best case scenario. You could have said 'OK then, that's   
when I'll stop." She said with satisfaction, because Izzy didn't know what   
to say.  
  
"Hum.. well... hum.. she would have sai--"  
  
"Hey kids, what are you still doing here? It's 6:30."  
  
"It is?" Izzy looked at his watch. "I can't believe I was doing overtime,   
wonder if I get any credit for this..." He trailed off.  
  
"6:30? No wonder I was hungry." Kari said ignoring Izzy's little rant.  
  
"Your hungry little lady? Well here's some money, go get something from the   
vending machine." He said as he handed some change to Kari.  
  
"Thank you very much M.Fugisawa." Kari said. "Come on Izzy, let's get   
something to eat."  
  
"Sure, thank you M.Fugisawa." And with that they both left the classroom.   
They went to the vending machine. Once there Kari asked out loud what should   
she should get.  
  
"Why don't you take everything." Izzy suggested.  
  
"And how do you think I would do that? I've only got enough to buy one   
thing." She said.  
  
"Like this." He opened his back pack and pulled out a piece of metal. He   
took the little piece of metal and jabbed it under the command screen, and   
then pushed it so plenty of digits appeared. He asked Kari to put the money   
in the slot. She did so, then Izzy pushed all of the buttons at once and   
took out the piece of metal. Kari looked at the machine, waiting for   
something to happen.  
  
"Nothing is happen--" But before she could finish the machine started to   
work and the candy started to fall. Izzy bent down and started to pick it   
up. He put half of it in is back pack and gave the other half to Kari.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?" She asked in amazement.  
  
"I figured it out a while ago. When I put in the piece of metal the machine   
sorta short circuits and doesn't know how much money is put in. When I press   
the buttons, the machine thinks it's a big command and, well, we get free   
food." He said while opening one of the candy bars.  
  
"Wow, but um.. isn't that stealing?" She questioned.  
  
"Maybe, but I don't do it that often. Besides, don't you think that I   
deserve it? I've been working for the Janitor for the last 3 weeks, without   
getting paid." Kari sighed and putting her better judgement behind her she   
put the rest of the candy in her back pack. She took one candy bar and   
started eating it.  
  
"Come on, we'd better go home." Izzy said. Kari nodded and they started to   
walk towards Kari's apartment. Once they arrived there they took the   
elevator. Inside Izzy turned to her and said they should hide the fact that   
they ate candy for supper. Kari agreed with him and put the candy wrapper in   
her back pack with the other pieces of junk food.  
  
The elevator reached the last floor and Kari and Izzy got off. Once they got   
to the apartment Kari opened the door. Inside her mom and dad were doing the   
dishes. Kari's mom turned towards them and asked were they were.  
  
"Well, because it was Friday, and that it's Izzy's last day here I thought   
it would be nice if we went to eat somewhere. You know, to make it a bit   
special." Kari lied. Izzy nodded.  
  
"That was nice of you Kari. On other matters it's 7:30 and Izzy's parents   
will be here soon." She turned towards Izzy. "You should get ready and pack   
your things."  
  
"Yes you're right. Thank you very much for your hospitality, I enjoyed my   
stay here." Izzy bowed his head a bit and headed for the bedroom. Kari   
followed him.  
  
Inside the room Tai was talking on the phone. Izzy went towards his stuff   
and started to put things into his bag. Kari on the other hand went over to   
Tai, and tried to understand what he was saying. Tai was getting annoyed and   
told the person he was talking to to hold on.  
  
"Kari would you please stop. It's rude to eavesdrop." Tai said. Kari went   
over to Izzy and whispered that he must be talking to his love, loud enough   
for Tai to hear. Izzy snickered a bit seeing Tai's reaction.  
  
"Would you shut up, I'm only talking to Matt." Tai said with a lot of   
annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Well that's exactly what I mean, your talking to your love." Kari said.   
Izzy was choking on laughter, but he too managed to tease Tai by saying it   
was okay to like the same gender. Tai got mad and threw the phone receiver   
on the desk and said very loudly that he is not gay. Kari went over to the   
phone and put it on the speaker so that Matt was able to hear, and maybe   
join in the fun. While she did this Tai was madder then ever and Izzy was   
very composed.  
  
"Now Tai, when a boy grows up they tend to have feelings for the other   
gender, but sometime the boy may like another boy. It's okay if you don't   
want to admit you like Matt ,denia--"  
  
"I DO NOT LIKE MATT!!" Tai yelled. Izzy laughed followed by Kari. And then   
Matt, on the phone, started to tease Tai too.  
  
"Tai, I don't know you to say. I didn't know you had these feelings--." Matt   
said.  
  
"That's it, I'm leaving." Tai stormed off out the room. Kari, Izzy and Matt   
were laughing like crazy. After a while their laughter died down.  
  
"Good one Kari. Anyway, you tell Tai I'm going to call later. Bye Kari, Bye   
Izzy." Matt said.  
  
"Bye Matt." They Both said. Kari hung up the phone and Izzy looked at her.  
  
"I got to ask you Kari, why did you do that to Tai? It was funny, but kinda   
mean." Izzy inquired.  
  
"To get my revenge." She said with a malicious smile.  
  
"Revenge for what?"  
  
"For kicking me out of the room on Wednesday. While you took your shower he   
said to Matt that I liked TK. It was about the same thing that happened   
except that Matt didn't take part in the conversation, he was just laughing.   
" Kari said.  
  
"Well I should continue to pack. I'm not even half way through." Izzy said.  
  
"IZZY, YOUR PARENTS ARE HERE." Mrs. Kamiya yelled. Izzy and Kari left Izzy's   
unfinished packing and went to greet Mr. and Mrs. Izumi.  
  
"Hi Mom, Hi Dad, how was your trip?" Izzy asked as he approached them. "I   
hope you had fun."  
  
"We sure did have a LOT of fun." Said Izzy's dad. Izzy's mom gave her   
husband a little slap with the back of her hand.  
  
"Anyway Izzy, you must of have some fun here. You didn't even respond to my   
e-mail." Mrs.Izumi said. She looked at Mrs.Kamiya. "I hope he wasn't a   
bother."  
  
"Nonsense, it was almost as if he wasn't even there." They continued their   
little chat as Izzy and Kari returned to the bedroom to finish his packing.  
  
"You know Izzy, I really had fun during the week. I didn't know you were   
like this." Kari said.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like not doing any homework, being able to talk to animals, not always   
being on your laptop. I really thought that you were going to be like in the   
Digiworld. You are much more fun to hang out with than I originally thought"  
  
"Always nice to know." Izzy said as he finished packing. He went back to his   
parents,  
with Kari following. He asked them if they were ready to go, saying he was   
eager to know what happened. They said yes, and then give Mr. and Mrs.   
Kamiya a grateful thank you. They were about to leave when Izzy turned   
around and said...  
  
"See you Monday morning Kari."  
  
"I'll see you too on Monday, bye bye Izzy." She said. And with that the   
Izumi clan left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
END OF THE WEEK AT THE KAMIYA!!  
  
Sorry if it took me some time to write, but this was a long chapter.  
  
Anyway here is all my mistake I made in my story. I'm actually glad that   
nobody noticed them, or if they did that they weren't pointed out.  
  
1-The ages I said, I knew that they were not good ones and I also know the   
real ages. So anyway here are the real ages and my ages.My age why be used for all of my stories., so don't tell it's not the reals ages .  
  
Izzy-10 --and he is 10 in my fic.  
Kari-8 --and she is 9 in my fic.  
Tai- Sora- Matt -11 --are 14 in my fic.  
TK-8 -- he is 7 in my fic.  
Joe- 12 --He is 16 in my fic.  
Mimi -10 --She is 12 in my fic.  
  
2-The time setting, I made a big mistake here. It's set two months after the   
digiworld, but the problem is that this story is in November, meaning it's   
actually 3 months after the digiworld (I forgot to count October. Hehe,   
sorry)  
  
3-It's not really a mistake but Tai said that Izzy was like a stranger, but   
I read somewhere that they were on the some soccer team.(Weird I never saw   
Izzy making a comment about soccer.) Anyway, I think that none of the   
digidestened (except Matt and TK, Tai and Kari, Tai and Sora) knew each   
other ,and I have proof! (No not really, more like a rant.) In the first   
episode Tai says to Izzy : "Hey, what's his name, Izzy come out here."  
  
4- In 'the arrival' Izzy says that Mrs.Kamiya lived with Tai her whole life,   
but it's sorta the other way around. Oups!  
  
5- Kari's apartment is on the second to last floor, and not the last one   
like I thought. Well let's just say that the last floor was blew up by   
Myotismon, OK?  
  
6-I should maybe put this here, Anyway I think that Kari was out of   
character, and Izzy too.  
  
7- Cats can't type, don't try it.  
  
8- About Meeko owning Kari and her family, well I just learn that when a cat   
rubs himself against someone , it doesn't show sing of love but it show that   
he is marking his territory. So technically Meeko owns Kari. Hehe.  
  
9-Again Kari and Izzy out of character.  
  
10-Izzy talking to animals. No, that's no mistake, Izzy can do that, really   
I got proof! ( Well it's not really proof, it's another rant.) Do you   
remember in the episode 'No questions please' Izzy was able to understand   
Pabumon. The thing is, aren't baby Digimon supposed to be able to only say   
their names like Powomon? (TK's baby Digimon).  
  
11- Meeko's name. I think that the correct way to write is Miiko. But I saw   
it written so many different way I mean :Meiko, Miko, Mieko, Mekko, Mikko,   
Meekko, Miiko, Meeko, Mikko...ect.. I decided to take the one I prefer.  
  
12- If you do Izzy's little trick, It won't work. I invented that. I never   
tried, but I highly doubt it will work.  
  
13- Time passed much to quickly at one point, then it got pretty slow at   
another.  
  
14- My teacher wasn't as bad as I made her out to be, but her description is   
correct. One of the things I hate about her, was her belt buckle. Just the   
most hideous thing. Plus the fact she smells like cheap perfume, mixed with   
alcohol and cigarette smoke. (Don't I sound just like Mimi?!)  
  
15-I'm not sure if the name Fugisawa exist.  
  
16-Izzy was talking too normally.  
  
17- Kamiya takes an 's' at the end, when it's Week at the Kamiya. Oups.  
  
Well that's all the mistakes and rants I have for now. Well stay tuned for   
my next story 'Congratulation' and let's hope it doesn't take as much time   
to write like this chapter.  
  
Anyway I would like to thank Loconick Digi, my edithor if you didn't know, because he helps me with my writing. I also got to say that my next story will be posted in at the least to weeks because he won't be able to go on is computer.   
  
I also thank everyboby who review my story, and here are those how review my last chapter.:Digidynasty ,Light Flash ,Aquarius ,Kyra, Cybra . And I also like to thank everybody who read it.  
  
I got one last thanks and it goes to Kelly, because she got one aswome Izzy shrine (http://www.izzys_crest_of_knowledge.homestead.com/index.html) that is updated pretty often, and hold great Izzy fanfic and fanart (Likes mines). So go check it out, because it a Kelly is a nice person , and she may be sad if you don't go. Also check her conter, if your the number 500, well you get a gith fic or a gift pic.  
  
Well that all, and I hope that there is still some people reader this, because I got one last this to say.:  
  
I LOVE YOU GUY!!( *hugs everybody*)  
  
-Geneviève   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
